Answers
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Louie's sister, Jessie meets some new friends...Real Summary, or blurb inside. Starts off kinda slow. But be patient I did five chapters right away. No flames! Read and respond!
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

Answers  
-Chapter 1; Back Again  
**A/N: **Alright I do not own remember the Titans. We all know that. I only own my own character, Jessie. Not making any money off this, okay, okay on with the story. And the same characters, and everything. But instead of them being juniors, I am putting them as seniors.**  
Blurb: **Louie's sister has been living with her grandparents, for quite a while. Now that summer has come, she has been shipped to come back to Alexandria. Not realizing that a huge accident is about to happen, while at camp, It will change both; Louie, and Jessie's life.

Summer time has finally arrived, and no one was more excited about that than Jessie Lastik. Just finishing her sophmore year of high school, and now about to go back to her home. She wasn't real close to her family or anything, but when you were had to move, because of having to many family problems...you just--

"Jessie, are you ready to get out of the car yet?" The girl, Jessie, looked and saw her grandfather was talking to her. She must have fallen asleep on the car ride home.

Yawning, and stretching her arms, she opened the door, and saw her trailer home again. "Home, sweet home." She mumbled. Oh how she hated living here, but yet at the same time, it was better than living on the streets.

Seeing a big boned, white boy, she laughed, "Louie. Hey bro." Jessie loved her brother, he was the older brother that she bragged to friends about. But why though? It's not like, he was the most attractive fellow. He wasn't a straight A student. Must be just...his personality.

"Hey little sis." Louie walked over to his small sister, and gave her the biggest bear hug possible.

She was not nearly the same height, or weight of her brother. In fact people swear that they didn't look a thing a like. Jessie personally could care less, of what people thought of her. She lost most of her friends, when she had to live with her grandparents, for half of tenth grade.

Being a shorter girl, at about five foot, three inches. She rolled up her white tee shirt sleeves. Her old brother chuckled, "always did have to try and be one of the guys. I swear you are the most tom-boyish girl ever." having her sister laugh, and stick out her tongue, Louie continued, "Sis, do you not eat? You underweight?"

Jess looked down, and shook her head, "what are you talking about? No I'm average weight, bro. Gosh, you just haven't seen me for a while."


	2. Chapter 2: Quality Time

-Chapter 2; Quality Time  
A few hours had passed, and Louie helped his little sister move back into their crowded trailer home. "How was it?"

Looking confused, Jessie raised her eyebrows, "how was what?"

"Living with the grandparents?" The older brother sat on the old beat up couch, and waited for his sibling to answer.

Moving her shoulder length, blondish-brownish hair out of her face, she cleared her throat. "It was alright. I just never did understand something.."

"What's that?"

"Why? Why did I have to leave. Not to be a jerk or anything, why didn't you move with, or why couldn't I stay here?"

"Ooh, Jeez, Jess. I don't know. I'd say ask Mom and Dad, but they are going to be out of town for a while." The big brother looked deeply into his sister's green eyes, and continued on, "They wanted me to lie to you, and say someone died."

"They ran out?" His sister asked, more like guessed.

Taking a deep sigh, "I think so," standing up, and walking to Jessie he continued, "I really don't know. All that Mom said was, I am in charge, and to watch out for you."

"Great..." She staggered. "Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3: Tryouts

-Chapter 3; Tryouts  
A few weeks had passed, and still no real news on Louie, and Jess's parents had been reported. Jessie had a theory that; her father was back in jail. But she hadn't figured out what for. But he's been in and out, almost all of her seventeen years of her life. And her mother, had left them again.

Even though Louie was the older one out of the two, Jessie swore that she took care of him. She always watched out for everyone; friends, family, even complete strangers. She thought of everyone before herself. Sometimes that could be her biggest downfall, even she knew that. And was trying hard to work on fixing that.

The siblings bonded as always, and Louie heard rumors around town about football tryouts. So he wanted to go try out for it. He said, "If I am going to be a senior this year, I might as well have some fun, and hit some people."

"Hmm. Louie, try not to tell to many people that. I think people will be scared of you."

Laughing, Louie nodded "I know."

"So when are tryouts?" Grabbing some milk, and pouring both her brother, and her a glass, she handed it to him. "Good luck.

"This afternoon. You're coming too."

"What!?" She younger girl nearly yelled. "Why do I have to come? Come on bro, I am seventeen, I think I can stay home by myself."

"I know you can, but I don't want to take any chances, it'd be fun, sis."

An hour later; the two siblings were running to make sure to be on time. Actually Jessie was running, Louie just was content on walking. "Oh my god, Louie, Hurry up." She teased her brother, "you will have to run on the field. You know that, right?"

Not hearing her brother answer, she just decided to run ahead, while getting in the gym, she saw at least twenty black boys.

"Ready to play some ball y;all. Black inside, black inside, black inside." One of the lighter of the black guys was yelling throughout the gym. Giving, and receiving high-fives from all the teammates. "Unh, unh, unh, unh!"

Hiding behind the bleachers, Jess stayed there, she wasn't really hiding. But it could have looked liked it, she peered around the corner. "What is taking that boy so long?" She mumbled.

"Yo, Petey," a bigger, black guy started to speak, "how many yards you figure you gonna get this season, bro?"

The boy, Petey, looked at the boy who just asked him the question, and replied with, "you know, I ain't one to brag, big Blue, but I figure on at least a thousand."

The whole gym erupted into laughter, mostly with the bigger kid, Blue's laughter. Petey trying to still sound serious, even though he was laughing at his own comment. "But I ain't one to brag, you know?"

Another black guy, tall, muscular, he ore a collared blue shirt, began to speak. "Didn't I tell you all them white boys weren't gonna play for no brother?"

Jessie opened the door, beside her, and still saw her brother quite a distance aways. They both knew that Louie was out of shape, he was big, and that's what inspired him to really think of football. He was good at tackling people. Just his hugs, could suffocate you!

"Well, who needs 'em, baby?" Blue looked at the blue shirted boy, and smiled. "From now on the Titans gonna be powered by soul power, bro." Than clearing his throat, he started to sing, "He said soul power."

The friend in the blue, Julius, he covered up Blue's mouth, with his hand, and told him in a joking way to stop singing. "Shut up, Blue."

A whistle was blown to silence everyone, from their humor. Whispering was being passed around, as the two black coaches came into the school gym. One of them was taller, and had a red uniform on, he approached Petey, and began to look at the boys.

Petey was giving off a goofy, stupid smile, and had his hand raised above his head, looking at Petey, the first coach told him, "put your hand down." As if it was an order, the joker of the team did so, "you're smiling,"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir, Why are you smiling?" Not finding this humorous, the coach gave off a serious look.

Petey responded right away. "'Cause I love football. Football's fun."

"Fun, sir, it's fun?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I think--"

"Oh now we got a thinker on our hands. Now you're thinkin'. First you smile, then you thinkin'. You think football is still fun?"

"Uh, yes." Obviously the coach was trying to confuse the hell out of Petey, and he was doing a great job. Petey had no idea what to say now. A few cracks of laughter were going off between some of the guys.

"Sir." the coach continued.

"Yes—no, sir."

"No?"

"Uhh, it was fun."

The coach shook his head, "not anymore though, is it?"

"Well, no, not right now."

No. It's not fun anymore. Not even a little bit."

"Wel—a lil bit—Uh...no."

"Make up your mind. Think since you're thinking. Come on now, go on think. Is it fun?"

"No, sir."

"No? Your sure now? Absolutely not?"

"Zero fun, sir."

Giving off one of the smallest hints of a smile the coach turned around, "all right, listen up. I'm Coach Boone. I'm gonna tell you all, about how muchfun" while saying the word _fun_, he turned back over to Petey. "you're gonna have this season." Starting to walk, and observe the young adults. "We leave for camp, Gettysburg College, August 15th 7:29 A.M. If you report even one minute late, you will not be playing football this season, you will be watching. You will wear; a jacket, shirt, and a tie. . ."

Coach Boone continued on about how the boys—uhh men had to find one a jacket, shirt and a tie. And if they didn't have one to borrow one from their fathers'. If their was no father in the picture, he didn't care how you got one. He suggested to go to a bum, and steal one (tie, jacket, and a shirt) from him.

Jessie opened the door one more time and saw her brother was right by the door. Whispering for him to hurry up she wasn't sure how loud she should be. Seeming that Coach Boone, was not that pleasant of a man. At least when he was talking that is.

"I am the law. If you survive camp, you will be on the team. If you survive. Check 'em in, Coach."

"Uhh... Louie I think we went to the wrong place." Jessie began to speak to her brother, while he raised an eyebrow.

"Jess, what are you talking about?"

"There's no white people here."

"Huh? Whatever Sis, just stay back here than. I'm sorry you didn't want to come but Jeez..." As he slowly walked from the back area of the gym to the front he heard his sister. "THEY ARE ALL BLACK!"

Coach Hinds just finished introducing himself, when he heard, "THEY ARE ALL BLACK" echoing throughout the gym. All the players, and coaches looked around to see what made that statement. The saw Louie come jogging, and stood right next to Petey.

"Hey what's up all?"

Coach Boone and Hinds asked what in the world a white person was doing at a all black tryout. Louie was being reasonable, and explained the situation, and sayign that he was very sorry for being late. The coaches nodded, and believed his story.

"Did you bring anyone with you?" Coach Hinds asked.

"My sister should be somewhere over, around the bleachers."

"Uh-huh." Boone directed Jerry aka Rev to go around and get her. Nodding in agreement, Hinds continued on with what he was about to say. "Name, or nicknames and positions."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

-Chapter 4; Meeting  
In the background Petey was told by Rev, before he went to find Louie's sister to say what he wanted to play. 'Petey Jones. Running back. THE running back, y'all!"

laughing between the guys took place, "Yeah whatever Petey." One boy yelled from the back row. Another one, "Get outta here!"

Petey continued on, "Since Rev went to go find this white boy's sister," looking at Louie, he wasn't meaning for it to sound hurtful, and it seemed Louie didn't take it that way. Petey continued on, Jerry Harris, aka Rev is quarterback."

Behind the bleachers Jessie, was sitting their lightly tapping her head into the wall, and talking to herself. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Stopping she mumbled, "No one ever listens to me. And now I look like an idiot, and now everyone probably thinks I hate black people. Which I don't."

rev watched in amazement, of how the girl continued talking and not softly anymore, well yeah, but not so much. He could hear her, and was sure that no one else as of no could hear her. "Hi."

Jessie stopped smashing her head into the wall, and spun around, only to loose balance. She fell to the floor, and began to curse up a storm. "Jesus Christ, God almighty did that hurt."

Rev looking a little offended asked if she was alright. Taking her by the arm, he helped her up. "You sure you okay?"

Before really having time to answer; both the main doors opened, and out spilled twenty or so white guys, and two white coaches. All of them mumbling, and whispering as they saw the black coaches, and soon to be teammates.

Everyone just looked at one another, and really had nothing to say. All four coaches had been taken away by one another Hinds and Tyrell stayed to one side of the gym. As Boone and Yoast went to another part of the school to talk.


	5. Chapter 5: Bus Ride

-Chapter 5; Bus Ride

Jessie and Louie had decided to talk to Coach Boone and Hinds. Louie had explained what there family life was like, and not feeling it was the safe, and brotherly thing to do to leave her behind. As the buses were loading Boone told Yoast about it.

"Well, I think we can do something about that." He said to the black coach. "Jessie?"

hearing her name being called in front of some of the guys; both races, saying goodbye to their parents, she ran to Coach Yoast. "Yes, sir?

"I have been informed that you are coming with us. But you have some rules, and this is not a free trip. You understand?"

Nodding in agreement, she listened to what the coach had to say. "My little girl, Sheryl is coming up to. She loves to help out and everything and for the most part, that's fine. So you two will help us out. ONLY when needed though. You two will share a room together."

"Alright...uh...what bus do I go on?"

The two main coaches looked at each other, "be right back." Going on the black bus, he told everyone to get out.

"Aw, man. What was the point of getting on the bus."

Walking over to the white bus, "what's he doing? What are they doing?"

"Listen up," Coach Boone had all the players, both white and black off the buses, and stood right in front of them. "I don't care if you're black, green, blue, white, or orange, I want all of my defensive players on this side. All players going out for offense over here." While stating that everyone began to move.

Jessie and Sheryl stayed close to Coach Yoast. Jess was receiving a lot of weird looks from both races, and didn't understand why. What it because she was white? No, cause than why would the white guy give her those looks? Cause she's related to Louie? But even her own brother gave her some look. Cause she was a girl? It didn't add up.

"Right now." Coach Boone's voice took Jessie out of her thoughts, as she watched everyone move. "Lets move! Lets move! Lets move! Lets move!" Pointing to a white, and a black kid, "You and you, offensive bus. Sit together." Repeating his actions until every white boy was lined up with a black boy, and vise versa, for both buses. "Get comfortable, too. The person that I have you sitting next to, is the same one you'll be rooming with for the duration of this camp."

Everyone got reorganized and headed on the buses. Coach Boone and Coach Yoast were on separate buses. Boone and Coach Tyrell we're on the first bus. As Coach Yoast and Hinds we're on the second bus. Sheryl said she wanted to sit with her dad, and Jessie said she would go on the first bus.

As the ride there was mostly silent, at least on the first bus, until blue began to sing. "Cause, baby. There ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough." He started to sing a verse to his surrounding black, fellow teammates.

Julius grabbed Blue, roughly by the arm, "Blue, shut up. I don't want to see your smilin' and shufflin,' and hear all your minstrel show singing on the bus." Looking at the other kid, who started to sing with Blue, he told him to knock it off too.

The white kid that sat next to Julius looked out the window and mumbled a, "got that right."

Julius turned in his direction, and squinted his eyes, "you can shut up, too.  
  



	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
Okay, I haven't updated for a while, I am glad to see that people are reading, but please, readers, just review. It'll take all of a few minutes, because I plan to continue. I just want some feedback. Within reason. I do not wish to have any flames, because that's stupid.

PLEASE PLEASE!

Have a good day everyone, and keep reading my stories!


End file.
